betrayal and regret
by AZMAN2000
Summary: when matt loves mello what will mello's reaction be MattXMello with a sad ending


Matt saw him his one and only true love Mello. Matt knew what he was going to do he was going to tell Mello how he felt and he prayed that mello felt the same way about him it was a long shot but what was the worst that could happen " h-hi mello" he said " hi matt what's the matter you seem nervous" matt gulped painfully and said " i-I've got something to tell you" he cracked his knuckles and said " i-i love you mello and i want you to love me too" matt gripped his left arm waiting for rejection. However what he didn't expect was mello placing his lips on his own matt moaned into the older boys mouth it tasted like chocolate "i love you too matt" mello picked matt up like a groom would do to a bride and took them to matt's room and placed matt on the bed mello then proceeded to kiss matt's chest and whispered to him "god i love you matt" "i love you too mell"

1 week later

Mello felt like shit, he felt worse than a piece of shit. The look on matt's face when he'd found them made mello want to crawl in a hole and die. Of course L's guilt trip when he found out that mello and matt were together didn't help him feel any less like a complete and utter douche bag. L was furious, the poor guy felt so guilty about having sex with mello, even though his friend somehow failed to mention the fact that he was dating matt, and then he got pissed at mello for not telling him in the first place. It was a vicious cycle of self loathing that lasted for at least an hour and probably would have lasted longer had L not gone hoarse from screaming and crying at him. mello hadn't gotten the chance to apologize to L before the black haired man left wammy's house enraged. So, feeling like a worthless piece of trash that had been scraped off a piece of shit's shoe, mello made his way next door to talk to matt. The redhead just looked at him blankly when he answered the door.

"I know you're furious and you have every right to be," mello started.

"I'm not angry, mello." matt said calmly. The blonds' entire body froze. He had no idea how to react to that, matt was saying he wasn't angry, but he definitely wasn't about to forgive him. The foreboding premonition tickled the back of his brain as he stared at the other man in shock. "Hell, I'd be lying if I said I was surprised. I mean I guess one week is what a guy like you would consider a 'serious' relationship. But seriously, two weeks and you're already fucking L?"

"It's not like you were trying to have sex with me or anything." mello snapped defensively. He knew it was entirely his fault, he knew that matt had every right to be mad at him, but it was just his natural reflex to pick a fight when cornered. Matt blinked at him before he smirked. The malicious rage sparkling in those eyes made mello want to run away.

"So all you're looking for out of relationships is sex? I mean I guess it's understandable, there are people out there like that, and they're called whores." mello opened his mouth to protest but matt kept talking. "If you really want to be treated like a whore, I'll do it for you. I'll strip you and rape you right here, but you won't like it."

"I'd report you." mello said softly feeling suddenly terrified because this side of matt he had never seen.

"No you wouldn't. You couldn't report me because you want it, and you deserve it. I take my relationships very seriously, mello, I don't have the patience to play around with some slutty kid like you." And with that the door was shut on mello's face. Mello was in utter shock as he walked back to his room. He'd never seen matt behave like that before. Mello was used to the rage that sometimes overtook **him**, but seeing it coming from matt often said to be cheerier than sunshine was petrifying. Mello's heart broke as he remembered the look in matt's eyes, hatred, anger, betrayal and disappointment. That night mello couldn't stop crying he hated himself for what he had done to his redhead lover.

The next day

Mello walked down the corridor looking for matt he saw roger and asked him where matt was he scowled at him and said "that's weird didn't he tell you oh well he phoned just now actually he said he was being persuade by kira supporters" that moment the phone rang the voice was familiar it was matt's " mello i love you and i always will" then before mello could ask what was happening he heard matt's voice in the distance he was saying "listen I'm connected to takada's kidnapper i can answer any questions you may ha" his sentence was drowned out by the sound of gun fire followed by a body slumping to the ground mello screamed down the phone with tears in his eyes "maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatt" he threw the phone at the wall successfully smashing it into a thousand pieces he ran out of the room and ran to his room he let the tears that had begun to fall out and he was crying out loud the people walking past wondering what had happened never had they seen mello cry before in mello's head he screamed at himself then after that he went to the desk and pulled out a black note book he had swiped from L's room and wrote down his name Michel Kheel 40 seconds later his corpse slumped to the ground the last thought that went through his head was this: **a world without matt was no world at all**. his last words were " we will see each other in heaven matt" his eyes closed and his breathing ceased mello was dead


End file.
